


[podfic] a temple not of stone but cloud

by growlery



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Twilight Mirage, grand's extremely pretentious art kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: for once,grandis the art





	[podfic] a temple not of stone but cloud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a temple not of stone but cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378705) by [apostolosian (mercutioes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutioes/pseuds/apostolosian). 



[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x2b0595yyzbxwz0/echo%20and%20grand%20mag.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 10:28 / 10.1 MB

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter [@cryingonsundays](http://twitter.com/cryingonsundays) and tumblr [@growlereish](http://growlereish.tumblr.com/), come talk to me about this beautiful show


End file.
